What I Became
by Aquamarine2002
Summary: My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm an artist. I'm also a detective. And an otaku. Well, I'm many things. That's just who I am. I'm a high school, otaku detective that likes to make art. But how did I get there? It all started on the Internet... Should I also say I'm good with deciphering?
1. Introduction

What I became

Summary: My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm an artist. I'm also a detective. And an otaku. Well, I'm many things. That's just who I am. I'm a high school, otaku detective that likes to make art. But how did I get there? It all started on the Internet... Should I also say I'm good with deciphering?

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Celestial371 has logged on.

Celestial 371: Hey guys, anyone on?

BlueBookworm has logged on.

BlueBookworm: What's up, Celeste?

Celestial371: Nothing much, just working on finishing another manga series, TWOGK. After that, I'm gonna read the whole Divergent series. What about you, Blue?

BlueBookworm: I still have to finish this stupid level on Candy Crush. I can't get past Butterscotch Boulders! Why?!

Celestial371: Hehehe... I got past that already...

BlueBookworm: WHAT?! O.O HOW?! WHAT LEVEL ARE YOU ON?!

Celestial371: Let's just say that I'm waiting on the next update. (;

BlueBookworm: You passed all levels already?! You're really scary, Celeste... -_-

TitaniumSwords has logged on.

TitaniumSwords: Wazzup guys?!

BlueBookworm: Umm... Titan? You good?

Celestial371: She sounds drunk. But I doubt that she would be able to crack the code if she was drunk. I doubt she would be able to even turn on the computer!

TitaniumSwords: Sorry, that was my stupid, annoying, bratty, loud, irritating little friend. I have no idea why I still hang out with her...

BlueBookworm: Hahaha!

* * *

I was laughing outside the computer when a message for a private chat reached me. Accepting it, I said goodbye to the girls in our private chat and sent a simple question.

* * *

Celestial371 has logged on.

FireGuitar has logged on.

Celestial371: Are you a stalker?

FireGuitar: I'm not a stalker. You actually don't need to know so much about me right now. I called you for a reason and one reason only.

Celestial371: Go ahead, tell me.

FireGuitar: How willing will you be to become undercover as an artist? This is a a serious question.

Celestial371: ...

FireGuitar: Well? Time is ticking you know! I can't stay any longer. It's dangerous to be even talking to you right now.

Celestial371: I'll do it. But I still want to meet face-to-face somewhere. Privately.

FireGuitar: Fine. Just decipher the message I'll give to you and you'll find out where to meet and when. I'll send an email out to you.

Celestial371: Are you sure you're not a stalker?

FireGuitar has logged out.

Celestial371 has logged out.

"Wow, creepy much? Not everyday you get that kind of surprise. Well, the person must be pretty smart. It's kind of hard to get on FTChat."

A ding was heard and I looked up to my computer screen. I logged out of FTChat and went to my inbox on my Yahoo! account.

Nothing there.

Maybe it's in my Gmail? Clicking the button to my inbox, there was one new message with no subject.

Something from a '100026'? Weird. Maybe it's that person that talked to me on the chat. Dude, you should at least have an email address!

I clicked the message and looked through the contents.

Seemed like a bunch of gibberish. But to me, it was just something fun to do. On my computer screen it had bundles of letters and numbers. It said:

A3thc1r9h0qn2lsyo4366s2fs t2ih7uwk3g6e b1o5d28ko4odhk34ss6ggjwnt1o3oar1e y7bqndxdho25u g1o t4daho.  
2300. T2aw9hqnnddoao d81629bs6a3nay7hqo91hs f5jal2r8jqodhw91o3hm n3jwo57183w.

The code was a bit difficult for me, but I solved it soon afterwards.

At least the guy put some periods at the end of each sentence. Some people just make me want to choke them. Seriously, do you think that there's 200 words in one sentence? It's possible, but seriously?

Putting a memo down on my handy-dandy notebook, I turned off my computer and went to bed.

Tomorrow would be another day of going through torture.

School sucks and that's that. I don't even have any friends to begin with!

* * *

-The next day-

I threw my alarm clock on the floor and groaned when the stupid noise wouldn't stop.

Picking it up, I stopped the noise and then my phone's alarm went off.

My day's off to a bad start already.

I stopped the Hot Chelle Rae song of 'Whatever' and wished that life would be as easy as the song said.

I don't really don't care, but you can't expect me to go 'Whatever!' to all my grades and be poor my whole life. I need to survive.

Not gonna make the same mistakes as my uncle. He failed at living. Miserably too. Why do you think I'm moved out?

I stood up from my bed and opened my closet to get my school uniform.

Yawning as I slipped on my shirt and pulled up my skirt, I made sure to stuff the memo from last night in my pocket.

I shoved my textbooks and my homework in my backpack, along with the last of the TWOGK series and the first book of Divergent. I read a lot in class. It's not a crime.

I told myself to organize my stuff more better on my trip to school.

I rushed downstairs and popped in a slice of bread in the toaster.

Hearing a honking outside, I opened the fridge and got the butter out. I took a knife out and took some butter.

The toaster dinged and I took it out, quickly slathering butter on.

I opened the fridge and put the butter back in and threw the knife in the sink.

More honking came and I hurriedly put on my shoes.

I opened my door, walked out, and shut it again, making sure to lock it.

"Yo, Lucy! Hurry up! I gotta get to work quick."

"Sorry, Loke. I guess I woke up late. I Stayed up way too late last night."

I opened the car door and shut it after sitting down on the seat.

"Drive! Drive Cuz, DRIVE! I also can't be late to school!"

Loke coughed purposefully. "Excuse me? Who was the one who woke up late?"

"Just shut up and drive."

* * *

"Lucy, wake up! We're at the school right now! Come on! How long did you stay up?"

Loke was nudging me awake and I woke up, groaning.

Getting out the car and taking my backpack out, I frowned.

"I need more sleep." I complained.

"I'm not the one who kept you up. Don't say anything to me." Loke said.

I slung the backpack on my shoulder and shut the car door angrily.

"Shut up. Good luck on work today."

"Thanks. And it's rude to tell your cousin to shut up. I'm greatly offended." Loke scolded.

I glared at him. "Leave from my presence now."

He drove off, smirking.

I sighed and walked in the school.

Wonder what will happen today.

* * *

WHAT'S UP?! I'M MAKING YET ANOTHER STORY!

Seems like there's something called FTChat, Lucy might be working undercover for a while, and Loke is Lucy's cousin.

Can you guys decipher the code? Let me know in the reviews.

I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what I can do better in the next chapter!

BYE!


	2. Lucy, Levy, and Erza

New chapter today, guys! YAY~!

I am currently listening to my annoying brother watching and playing the Johnny Test theme song! Kill me now.

* * *

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! Would you mind explaining why you are reading a book instead of writing down what I am saying? There will be a test on this on Friday. Study hard or you will fail. Points will be taken off for spelling, grammar, and stupidity."

I coughed sarcastically. "Well, Mr. Baldie, let me just tell you one thing. It is not a book. Nor is it a comic. It is called _manga_. I advise you to not mistake them from each other. Us Otakus would be very disappointed at you and will hunt you down. Thank you. And I always get 100% in all my tests anyways, right? So don't bother me if I don't really need to learn anything."

Yeah right, like that would ever happen. I'M A FRICKEN NERD!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gatorny. It won't happen again."

He huffed and went back to teaching and I annoyingly pulled out my notebook to take notes.

More like doodle. I do always get 100% on my grades.

And he really was bald.

* * *

Getting into the lunch line was bothering and disgusting. All the guys would talk about perverted things and the girls would always put on lip gloss every five minutes! So I never went there again. I now and forever bring my own lunch. You can't stop me.

Sitting down on the lunch table alone was also bothering. Having no one to talk to, let's just say it's not the best feeling. I sighed and pulled my book out, eating slowly and waiting until the bell would ring for the next class.

I flipped the page and food spilled on my head. Also affecting the book.

Yes, I was pissed. But I can't afford to get in trouble.

Turning my head to the culprit, I could see that it was the one and only Clumsy Levy. I never really talked to her.

"Ahh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'll pay for a new uniform! I'll get you new make-up! Umm… I'll be your servant for the whole month. Just please don't hurt me in anyway."

I combed the food off my hair. "Nah, everything's fine. I have a different uniform at home anyways. But you're the one with no lunch."

Her eyes bulged. "You're right! What should I do? The lunch lady already left… Mou…"

I looked at her nervously. "Well, I have a lot to eat. You can have some of my food."

Levy eyed me suspiciously. "You aren't like the other girls. Is this a trick? Oh, I know. You're gonna dump the food right on me when I reach for it. Payback. So, no thank you."

I let out a small laugh. "Nope. You can have some. Come sit here with me. I'm not really hungry anyways. Maybe after lunch, we'll skip class and fix me up a bit?"

The short, blue-haired girl looked at me a bit more closely, seeing if I was lying or not. Then she grinned at me. "Thanks. I'm Levy."

I smiled back at her. "Lucy."

* * *

"Oh god no! The spaghetti sauce dripped in my skirt!" I complained.

Levy put her hands up to her face. "And my hand is dripping with spaghetti! Eww!"

She grinned at me. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's ditch school. It's not like we can go to class like this. Plus, we have an excuse. We're a big mess!"

I clasped my hand together. "Great idea! But explain on just how we are going to get to the main office without being seen like this."

"The bell already rang and everyone's in class."

"And I have two jackets with me. It would at least cover up our shirts. We'll run."

I showed two jackets in my hand and Levy took one. "Let's go."

We opened the bathroom door and peeked out into the hallway. There was absolutely no signs of anyone walking this way. I and Levy put on the jackets and ran to the main office.

"Hold it! Why are you girls out of class and running in the hallways?"

Levy whispered to me. "It's Erza Scarlet. The demon student council president, also known as, Titania.

"Oh… We're in trouble, aren't we?"

She nodded meekly.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden. You girls aren't troublemakers. Explain why you're skipping class and running. I hope it's a good excuse." Erza said sternly.

I unzipped my jacket and showed her the mess I and Levy were in.

"Oh, I see. Then, we must get you girls to the office at once. They should have extra uniforms. I think. Wait, no. All the extras have been taken already. Well, looks like you guys are going to be going home early. Let me walk with you, it'll help with the disruptions." Erza told us.

We nodded quickly and continued walking down with Erza following us close behind.

* * *

Sighing as I threw my school bag on the bed, I thought about everything that happened today.

I opened my computer and went into the FTChat site, logging in as Celestial371.

* * *

Celestial371 has logged on.

BlueBookworm has logged on.

Celestial371: What's up, Blue? Guess what happened today?

BlueBookworm: Well, tell me! And hurry up, because I got something to say too.

Celestial371: Well, I met the strangest person today.

BlueBookworm: Really? Me too! O

Celestial371: Haha! Well, I hope I become friends with her. Possibly best friends? I'm so lonely at school!

Celestial371: We should totally meet up sometime, Blue. I would love to meet you! You go to Magnolia Academy too, right? We could become best friends at school! :D

BlueBookworm: Tell me the person's name! And I agree with the meeting up part. Maybe tomorrow?"

Celestial371: Tomorrow won't work. I have to do something that day.

Celestial371: Her name is Levy McGarden. Really clumsy. She accidently spilled her spaghetti lunch all over me today!

BlueBookworm: LUCY?!

Celestial371: DON'T TELL ME!

Celestial371: LEVY?!

BlueBookworm: Yeah! I'm Levy! I was always wondering who 'Celeste' really was.

Celestial371: And I was wondering who 'Blue' was! I can't believe that it was you, Levy. I have a feeling that we're gonna be really good friends from now on.

BlueBookworm: Same.

TitaniumSwords has logged on.

TitaniumSwords: Hey guys, horrible day today. Let me tell you the only good thing. Two girls apparently got spaghetti spilled on their selves and I went with them to the main office to skip council work. Woo hoo! No work! For 10 minutes…

Celestial371: Erza Scarlet? Seriously? It's Lucy!

BlueBookworm: And I'm Levy!

TitaniumSwords: REALLY?! No kidding?

BlueBookworm: 100%

Celestial371: No kidding.

Celestial371: Hehe, I gotta go. See you guys at school?

TitaniumSwords: Sure.

BlueBookwork: Bye, Lucy!

Celestial371 has logged off.

BlueBookworm: Well, at least you're still here, Erza. I'm not alone!

TitaniumSwords: Just got a call from Jellal. Council emergency. Bye!

TitaniumSwords has logged off.

BlueBookworm: Seriously?

BlueBookworm: You guys are just going to leave me?

BlueBookworm: Fine then.

BlueBookworm: Hi, Levy, how are you?

BlueBookworm: Oh you know, lonely.

BlueBookworm: How come?

BlueBookworm: Cause everyone left…

BlueBookworm has logged off.

* * *

Looks like Lucy, Levy, and Erza might become friends. I mean, they have been talking to each other online for a really long time. But we finally got introduced to the school, Levy, and Erza. Jellal was mentioned, but not exactly in today's chapter.

I know that I was supposed to write what the deciphering meant. And I will. But you guys still have to figure out the trick.

What does this mean?: A3thc1r9h0qn2lsyo4366s2fs t2ih7uwk3g6e b1o5d28ko4odhk34ss6ggjwnt1o3oar1e y7bqndxdho25u g1o t4daho.  
2300. T2aw9hqnnddoao d81629bs6a3nay7hqo91hs f5jal2r8jqodhw91o3hm n3jwo57183w.

It means: Across the bookstore you go to. 11 PM. Two days from now.

Again, it has nothing to do with anagrams or the way the keyboard is positioned. Just focus on the contents of the code.

Good Luck!

Leave your answers in the reviews below.

Please favorite, follow, or review in this story. Criticism is fine as long as it isn't too harsh. Please also help with grammar or plot.

Thank you, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I love everyone out there, especially the otakus!


	3. Meeting Up With Neighbors and Strangers

Here's the third chapter of What I Became! I honestly didn't think people would really like it! Serious! 100% serious! By the way, I'm totally late but: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE 24TH! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Yeah, I'm typing this down on my iPod with Notes.

I am ridiculous.

ENJOY!

* * *

I was really annoyed by that stupid alarm clock Loke gave me, so I picked it up and threw it in the trash. It's not like anyone's stopping me. It's Loke's fault for having horrible alarm clock taste.

Shrugging, I realized I was downstairs already and I might as well eat breakfast down here. That's what I did.

I turned on the TV on to the news channel.

"Looks like snow came a bit earlier this year. The town of Magnolia is covered in a white blanket! Weird because that doesn't really happen much, right, Destiny?" The man said.

"You're right, John. You would've expected snow to fall during the fall?! Well, due to this, all schools have been closed." The lady said.

The man chuckled. "Yup. There's a winter day off for you students."

The lady took a stack of paper and straightened them. "Okay. Now moving on to traffic. Route 34 B will be closed becau-"

I turned the TV off. I lost interest after the no school part. I just danced around after that.

Remembering that I would have time to do whatever I want, I ran upstairs and sat down on my desk, opening my laptop and logging in to FTChat.

There were 3 notifications; one from FireGuitar, another from BlueBookworm, and another from the girl's group chat. This only consisted of me, Levy, and Erza.

* * *

Celestial371 has logged on.

FireGuitar has logged on.

Celestial371: What now? Didn't we already settle this?

FireGuitar: Well, because of the snow, we're gonna have to meet up earlier than the decided meeting time. Maybe at 1300 instead?

Celestial371: Seriously? Whatever. Same place?

FireGuitar: Yeah.

FireGuitar: That's all. Goodbye.

FireGuitar has logged off.

Celestial371: Jerk.

Celestial371 has logged off.

* * *

I groaned to myself. Could this person get any more annoying?

Forgetting about that matter and remembering Levy and Erza, I got off the private chat.

* * *

TitaniumSwords has logged on.

BlueBookworm has logged on.

Celestial371 has logged on.

BlueBookworm: HEY GUYS! No school today! v Yay!

TitaniumSwords: Maybe for you. I still have student council work to do. Ugh. I wish I didn't have so much work to do.

BlueBookworm: What about me and Lucy coming over to help you out? That would get rid of everything quicker and easier.

Celestial371: Yeah! I'm sure you could use some help, Erza.

TitaniumSwords: That would be awesome! But, I don't think I should trouble you guys. That would be rude.

BlueBookworm: Nah, it's fine. We could come over at 10 AM. It's 6:38 AM right now. We have time.

Celestial371: I'll be free at that time. But I can't stay long. Just for 2 or 3 hours.

TitaniumSwords: Thanks, you guys! This'll be so helpful. My address is: 210 Hasburg Springs

Celestial371: I'll be there.

Celestial371 has logged off.

BlueBookworm: Same.

TitaniumSwords: ^v^

TitaniumSwords has logged off.

BlueBookworm has logged off.

* * *

I closed my computer and took out a random outfit from my closet, changing out of my sleepwear.

I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and smiled at my reflection on the mirror.

I wore a pink wool sweater with a white long sleeved turtleneck. Also denim jeans that fit tightly, but comfortably, and had a flower design going down.

I got my bag hanging on the door knob and took my computer and it's charger with me, shoving them in different bag.

As I ran downstairs, I turned off the TV and cleaned up the table I was eating on.

I turned off all the light, turned on the security system, got my phone and wallet on the counter, and locked the door behind me as I went out.

Dialing Loke's number, I took a walk to my neighbor's house, remembering that I promised to help him out with the desserts for his mom's reading club.

"Sting! Open up! It's Lucy! I came to help you with the desserts! Yes, Loke? Can you drive me to my friends house at 9:30? Thanks, cuz. You rock."

A blond with icy blue eyes opened the door and let me in. "Thank goodness you're finally here. I think something went wrong with the cake..."

I sighed dramatically and hung up on Loke. "What did you do to ruin the cake? Was it really that hard?!"

Sting pouted. "Well, I'm sorry. It's not like I cook every day. This is actually only my fifth time cooking."

"Really?!"

He chuckled. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. I cook. Just not desserts. Now help me! I think it's going to explode."

I followed him to the kitchen only to be met with flour and eggshells everywhere. On the floors, tabletop, sink, everywhere. And I also got hit in the face with a chocolate tasting gooey mess.

"Eww... On the bright side, it still tastes good. And you were right."

"About what?" He asked me,

"You definitely ruined the cake and I don't even know how you managed to make it explode. And this was a good outfit too... Jerk."

He shrugged and walked to the kitchen counter. "Fine, don't help me. I'll just make another exploding cake."

He took another carton of eggs from the fridge and took out three, hitting them gently on the corner to break them open. Cracking the eggs open, everything seemed fine. As he put in the flour, everything still looked fine. What the heck made him mess up?!

Sting put in the rest of the ingredients and took out the mixer.

Oh, now I see.

He set the mixer on high and everything flew out the bowl.

"STING! STOP IT! You're gonna destroy the kitchen. I thought we were supposed to be helping your mom, not causing more work..."

He looked at me. "You are the one that won't help me. Now then, time to put this baby into the oven!"

I pushed him away from the heated oven and turned it off. "No. You will not put that in there. You will put that mess of a cake you made in the trash can, NOW!"

He whistled and made his way to the garbage can, dumping it out with a smirk. "I knew you'd help me."

I rolled my eyes. "What else would I be here for? Idiot. Let's clean this mess first. Wait, let's make the desserts, and then clean up this mess. Don't touch the mixer anymore. I'll be doing the mixing. And I'm also sure that you put the temperature on the oven wrong. It's supposed to be 350 degrees, not 100. Where did you get that idea from?"

* * *

It was 9 and everything was finished. Baking was completed, thankfully, mess was cleaned, and I still had time to kill. I'm amazing.

"Do you have any suggestions on what to do?" I asked Sting.

He shook his head dejectedly. "Rouge took my game council saying i needed to study more and mom restricted me from watching TV. So, nothing really."

"Then, what do we do? I'm gonna die of boredom! OH! I know! You still have access to the Internet?"

"Yeah, for school and stuff. Why?"

I grinned widely at him. "I'm gonna introduce you to a website called Fanfiction..."

* * *

"OHMYGOD! LUCY! Are you trying to scar me for life?! That was too disturbing. Way too much detail... It had xxx and ooo and so much more... Why did you show me this?! WHY, LUCY?! WHY?!" Sting shook me by the shoulders repeatedly.

I smiled innocently at him. "Hehe."

Pointing a finger at me, he backed up slowly. "Don't you act innocent when you just showed me that kind of content a few minutes ago!"

I purred sexily, teasing him. "Oh come on, you know you wanted to do what they did."

He blushed and I giggled loudly. There were knocks coming from the door downstairs and I opened the door to see Loke standing there with his hands raised, about to knock the door again.

Sting came down with a flushed face. I smirked evilly. "Oh Loke, cousin dear. I need to tell you something."

Loke raised a brow at me. "Okay? What is it?"

I faked cried. "Well, STING SHOWED ME PERVERTED THINGS! I'M NOT PURE ANYMORE! Sting's so mean... He told me about xxx and ooo."

Loke's eyes twitched. "Lucy, why don't you go gather up your things? I want to talk with Sting here."

I went upstairs, silently laughing to myself.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! WHY ARE YOU SHOWING MY CUTE, ADORABLE, PURE, LITTLE COUSIN THAT SORT OF STUFF?! I'm gonna kill you. Yup, I'm gonna kill you. I'll cut you up and barbecue you for people to eat."

I laughed even more.

Sting's voice came up. "In my defense, she was the one that showed me! I'm not the one that showed her those kinda things! I was even surprised myself when she showed me that kind of stuff."

Things were silent for a moment. "Hmm... I guess you're right. Lucy can be a little deceiving sometimes. But you're still at fault for not stopping her.

I shoved my computer and charger back into its bag and ran downstairs to Loke. "I'm done! Let's get going, shall we?"

Loke and Lucy left the house and drove away in the car quickly.

* * *

"What the heck are we doing here? I said to my friend's house, not to your Cana's party. I even gave you the address to Erza's place!" I told him.

Loke sighed. "I need to pick up something from him first, okay? When you make deals with Cana, you don't come late or the deal is off. Don't worry, I'm not doing drugs."

I crossed my arms over my chest angrily. "I don't think you should hang out with Cana that much. She might be a bad example. Plus, you have little cute A-Chan. What more do you need?"

"Hey! I am not cheating on Aires!"

I slumped in my seat. "Whatever. Just get your stuff. I want to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Loke pulled up into the driveway of Erza's house. Or mansion. You could never tell the difference. I mean, her house was humongous! I am so jelly. I am so very jealous.

As soon as I got out the car, Loke drove off. I cursed at him under my breath and went up to knock on Erza's door.

That is, until she opened the door herself. "Lucy! Good to see you! Levy already came by earlier to help me out so everything is almost done. Just a few more and we are finished!"

I frowned a bit. "Sorry, Erza. I was going to come earlier, but I thought it might've bothered you. Sorry for not helping out as much."

She turned around and held the door open for me. "I don't mind. As long as it's finished. Now, are you going to come in, or what?"

I went inside sheepishly to see Levy working on the papers quickly, like she wanted this to be over right away.

"Hey, Levy-Chan. You sure are working hard there. Something wrong?"

She turned to me, her face straight as can be. "I want to get this paperwork done so I can leave."

I sat down across from her lazily, Erza following close behind. Asking her why, the red-haired girl next to me answered. "Levy had to do something else. She won't tell me what, but it sounds super urgent."

Looking up from the papers, she smiled happily. "Finally! Sorry guys, I wanted to stay longer but I have to go to a meeting that I can't be late to." Levy took her jacket off the hanger and ran out with a small goodbye, making sure to close the door behind her.

Erza nudged my shoulder. "Guess it's just us, eh? You wanna stay till lunch? I can cook."

Nodding happily, I took my computer out of my bag and logged on. First, I went into FTChat, no notifications or anything. Then, I went to my sweet world of Tumblr. I don't care if Erza is watching me right now; I just want my Tumblr time.

"What's that, Lucy?"

I knew it. I knew that it was bound to happen. She just had to ask, didn't she?

"It's a really popular site called, Tumblr. You should make an account. It's pretty interesting. You can look at whatever you want."

Erza's eyes beamed with interest. Mage looked more closely at the content and nodded with a satisfied smile. "Okay then, I'm gonna make a Tumblr. I'll be upstairs. Tell me if you need anything."

* * *

"LUCY! WHY ISN'T ANYTHING ON MY DASHBOARD?!"

I sighed miserably. Walking up the stairs to Erza's room, I looked around at the paintings on the wall. There were also a lot of rooms. In my opinion, a bit too many.

Her head peeked out from one of the many doors down the hallway. "I am so lost. I have no idea what to do. Help me, Lucy."

I went inside the room to show her how to work the Tumblr awesomeness. She followed a lot if people. And I mean a lot.

A few minutes later, I figured out that she had already gotten 5 or 6 followers. Including me, of course.

* * *

My phone rang, it was the alarm for the meeting I had to go to. It was about 12:30 or so right now. Saying goodbye to Erza, I packed up my computer and shoved my feet into my shoes.

I didn't want to bother Loke anymore, and he was probably at Cana's party right now, anyways. I took the bus to go a bookstore near the beach. It was a small place, really. I'm pretty sure only me and Levy go there. Wonder how it stays in business.

Checking and buying a few books to read, my eyes landed on the coffee shop across from it. I always wanted to go there, but never did have to time. Either that or I got too caught up in reading inside the bookstore. Anyways, I heard that their lattes were just amazing. Courtesy of the very own, Levy McGarden.

I walked out the store and walked into the coffee shop. And of course, I just had to get the latte. A mocha, to be specific, because I like the taste of mocha.

After my order was handed to me, I tried looking around the room for the person I was supposed to meet, even if I didn't know what he or she looked like. There was this one person though, that caught my attention.

And he had pink hair. So adorable.

I just couldn't stop myself from walking up to this random stranger and talking to him.

"Hi. Your hair is pink."

The man looked up from his computer with annoyance.

"And your hair is blond. By the way, it's salmon, thank you very much. Why are talking to me?"

I shrugged. Why was I talking to him?

"I was bored and your pink hair fascinated me. I just had to point it out. Is it real? Did you dye it or something?" I asked, ignoring his statement of the so-called salmon hair. It's pink if I say so.

He sighed a bit too loudly and shook his head. "Leave me alone. You can sit if you'd like. What are you doing here?"

I blew on my latte and took a sip, flinching at the heat. "Meeting. I don't know what the person looks like. I don't even know their gender. Maybe I should've asked."

His eyes widened. "Oh, are you Lucy Heartfilia? My name is Natsu Dragneel, you might know me as FireGuitar. My boss was using my FTChat account that day 'cause he thought it would've been more safe to use it." He chuckled.

I could only say one word. What else was there to say? "Oh."

"Sit, we have a lot to talk about. I was waiting for hours for you to come. I started to actually do my essay for the A.I.M. wasn't the meeting time at 11?"

I was confused. I'm pretty sure the guy said 1:00 PM.

"No. It was at 1. This means I'm actually early for the meeting."

I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Stupid Stripper', 'Fucking Metalhead', and 'Damn Gramps'. I decided to not say anything.

"Oh yeah, if your boss made that code, tell him that it sucks and it needs to be changed."

Natsu grinned at me. "I don't need to tell him that. You can tell him yourself. Cause you, my friend, are coming to our headquarters."

He shut his computer and brought it with him as he dragged me outside with my stuff.

A fiery red convertible was outside, just waiting to be sat on and driven.

Natsu hopped inside and rolled down the window. "Are you coming or what?"

I blinked my eyes repeatedly. "Are you telling me to go inside a car with a stranger?"

"Don't be silly, you know my name. Now get in, we have a lot to see."

When I got in the convertible, he drove off before I could even click my seatbelt on.

Natsu grinned at me widely. "Hope you like the Advanced Intelligence Mission."

* * *

So, the code. Well, UnitedOsprey1991 got it right. Shout out to you, my friend! I'll explain it how United explained it:

'You have a letter followed by a number. The number tells you how far you are from the previous letter to the next letter in the message. The time 2300 is 11 PM.'

And the time was changed from 2300 to 1300, 1300 is 1 PM, by the way.

If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask.

Please review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Arrangements

**The fourth chapter! YAY!**

**Please enjoy this chapter. Last chapter was actually longer than my other chapters. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**I NEED SOMEONE TO CONFIRM SOMETHING FOR ME! IS JELLAL BLIND NOW?! I mean, he destroyed his eyes, making him blind, right? HOW COULD HIRO DO THIS?! I hope he gets artificial eyes like Erza...**

* * *

"YOU LIED, BASTARD!" Natsu yelled angrily as he punched a dark navy haired teen. He looked about Natsu's age, having a scar go across the side of his forehead.

May I also note he was only in his boxers?

The teen spoke. "What the heck?! What did I do?!"

Natsu seemed really ticked off. "You gave me the wrong meeting time. It was at 1, but you said it was at 11. I had to do wait. I did my essay. It's not done, but it's a start."

The other guy raised his brow. "Oh really? Let me see how far you got."

Natsu sighed miserably and pulled out his laptop, opening up a word document.

"He charged at me quickly. I couldn't see his movements, and got hit on the side because of it. I growled. This guy took away my partner. I wouldn't let that pass. Swinging a punch in the air, I realized I had hit him. A smirk pulled its way onto my face. I could defeat him easily." The other teen read.

Natsu blushed. "That's the wrong one. It's this one."

"Never took you for a writer, Natsu."

"Shut up. It's your girlfriend's writing, Gray. Juvia wanted me to read it and tell her how it was."

Gray glared at him. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my sister."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Sure. You don't really know if she's your blood related sister. You just know what Gramps told you. By the way, this is Lucy. Lucy, Gray. Gray, Lucy. Now we've all met, let's go."

I smiled at Gray. "Hi. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, as Natsu had just said."

"Gray Fullbuster."

I smirked. "So, you're friends with a stripper? Nice, Natsu. You must have a large variety of friends."

Gray looked down and cursed at his appearance, running off to find his clothes.

Natsu grinned. "You have no idea."

* * *

Natsu led me into a big office room. With all that fancy glass things that can make a hologram pop out or something. You know, like in Hawaii Five-O or Intelligence or NCIS/NCIS: LA? You get the point.

A short and old looking man was flipping around on his tablet, looking at old files I guess.

"Hey, Gramps. I brought Lucy Heartfilia. She said you need to make a better code for her to decipher."

'Gramps' looked up from his electronic. "Exactly. I'm Macarov, the boss of A.I.M. Please sit, Lucy. You can leave, Natsu. Be gone."

Natsu grumbled under his breath and walked out the office. I sat down nervously on a chair in front of the desk Macarov was sitting at.

"Hello." I said, fidgeting.

"I go by 'Boss' or 'Gramps'.'Macarov' is fine, too." He said happily.

"Y-yes, Boss."

Silence filled the room.

"What is it I'm here for, anyways?" I asked.

Macarov eyes widened. "That's right! That's what I needed to say to you. Okay, I need you to listen carefully. This is an undercover mission agency. No one knows about us, not the Government, not the FBI. This is meant to be kept a secret for as long as you live, got it?"

I nodded quickly.

Macarov sighed. "Should I explain another day?"

"N-no! I want to hear about this now!" I denied.

"The Advanced Intelligence Mission, also known as A.I.M., is an agency where people come in from around the world to go undercover and discover information about our enemies. Once we get a hold of the info, we send our best fighters to defeat them. Someone would find them soon and take them in."

He continued, taking in a breath. "Of course, we don't bring in just ordinary people. Each person has their own talent. Take Natsu for example, he knows all methods of fighting and always goes undercover, but he can't stop destroying things. Natsu's one of the A class. You'll be placed in the B class."

"Classes are like ranks. D is the lowest, while S is the highest. You are currently in B, which mainly focuses on the technology and interrogations. Gray and Natsu are in the A class, for the frontline fighters. They practice shooting, close combat, athletic endurance. You know, they're the main guys. C is for medical assistance and profiling. You'll soon meet up with a girl named Wendy in C class. D is for those who didn't really want to be here. They're more like the shadows. S is the most important class of all. They do everything and we send them to do the dirty deeds. Hide the evidence, be the fighters, go undercover, or medical assisting. They do it all. But no one knows of their identity. They're the inside."

I was trying to process it in my head. More questions went in my head.

'Why was this kept a secret? Has anyone in this agency killed someone? Can I actually trust these people? How will the missions be like? How dangerous is this stuff? OMG! WILL I DIE?!'

Macarov cleared his throat, getting my attention once again. "I'll have someone lead you to class B. Your instructor will give you more information on this."

I nodded meekly. "Thanks, Boss. I'll take my leave now."

I got up from the chair that I was sitting on and pushed through the glass doors. A petite, blue haired girl was waiting for me.

"Levy? Is that you?"

The girl's eyes looked up at me and brightened. "Lucy! You're finally here! I thought I would have to wait even longer until you came out! I was just about to leave to get some hot chocolate." Levy grinned at me.

"Wanna come with?" She asked.

"I'll come, but I don't need any hot chocolate. So, you're also involved in this?"

She nodded happily. "Yeah! I've been involved since I started middle school! And we're in the same class! I'm so glad, Lu-Chan!"

I smiled back at her. "Me too. Luckily, I won't be alone." I laughed. "So, when we were at Erza's house and you said you had a meeting, it was this?"

Levy giggled. "Yeah."

"Oh, I see. So, maybe we should get that hot chocolate? I wanna see the room I'll be in from now on."

* * *

"Oh, my goodness! THERE ARE COMPUTERS EVERYWHERE! It's heaven!" I shrieked.

Everyone in the room looked at me weirdly.

"Class, I forgot to say something. We'll be having a new recruit with us today. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the instructor, Fried, just Fried. Don't call me Mr. Fried. It makes me feel old." A green haired man said to me.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Please take care of me." I bowed politely.

Fried smiled warmly at me. "I like you already, Heartfillia. You'll sit by that guy over there. WARREN! RAISE YOUR HAND! Yeah, see where that guy is raising his hand? You move three seats to the left and go down once. You'll sit there."

I looked at Fried questioningly. "So, I sit next to the girl with the barrel?"

Fried looked at me, surprised and shocked. "OF COURSE NOT! I want you to sit three seats left and down one seat down away from Warren!"

"So, the girl with the barrel?"

"Lucy, I told you where you had to sit. So go sit, where you have to sit." He said sternly.

I walked up to my seat next to the girl. Wait, scratch that. I walked up to my seat three seats left and one seat down away from Warren. Fried would be mad at me if I got that wrong.

"Levy, please take a seat. Now class, back to practice. Try hacking and finding traffic videos at 4718 Front Avenue, where the intersection is. I expect this to be done in at least under a minute. Any recordings of shooting, drugging, kidnapping, and so on you report to me. Especially if it involves the Inferno. Time starts no-" Fried for interrupted by a loud bang of doors opening.

A little girl with long dark blue hair reaching her waist burst in. Her voice came out squeakily. "I'm here for the guy that got electrocuted!"

Fried looked at her with disbelief. "No one got electrocuted here. Maybe it's the room next door?"

The girl blushed and bowed politely, closing the door and quickly running off to the room after.

"Her name is Wendy Marvell. She's in the C class." The girl next to me said.

I replied with a nod.

"I'm Cana, by the way. Cana Alberona. I like beer." She said as she held out a hand to me.

I took her hand and shook it, introducing myself properly as I did so. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Uh, I like computers?"

Cana took a gulp of the bottle of beer she has in her hand and grinned. "Nice."

Hesitantly, I asked her a question. "Are you going to be able to complete the assignment with all that alcohol in your system?" She just looked at me. "I do a better job when I'm drunk. Don't ask it's not like I have a problem."

Um, you kinda do.

I shook my head and turned my head to the computer in front of me. Letters and numbers were squirming around in the electronic screen. Clicking the keyboard quickly, the gibberish had halted. My hands moved on impulse. I could easily break it. Break this joke of a code. In less than 30 seconds, traffic cameras were in my access. They had every angle of Front Avenue where the intersection was. I put up multiple screens to find every single thing that had seemed to have a threat.

Raising my hand excitedly, I smiled. Fried walked up to me. "Do you need help, Luc- How did you do this so quickly?!"

I grinned in triumph and rested back in my chair easily. "Magic."

* * *

"LUCE!" I heard my name being called from far away. As I turned to the source, my eyes met with Natsu's salmon hair. Smiling and grabbing Levy's hand, I walked over to him.

"Hey, Natsu!" Levy tugged my arm back. "Lu-Chan, you aren't allowed to talk to the people in classes above you." I rolled my eyes. "Why not?"

Levy shook her head. "I'm not sure. But, the rules are that you can't. You can outside of this building, though. As long as it doesn't involve the business done here." I clenched my teeth and turned around to walk away.

Natsu called my name again, but got cut off by Gray, telling him what Levy told me.

I sat down at a table where Cana was sitting and poked at my food.

The intercom turned on and announcements were said:

"The time is 11:43, important announcements will be said. Because of unseen difficulties, the office and staff has decided to change the way things work around here. People will now be put into groups or pairs. Classes will not be changed, but partnerships will vary. Papers stating new groups or pairs will be put outside each classroom. Because of this, the rule of not being able to speak with classes above you will be revoked. Rooms and cabins will also be shared with your group or pairs, depending on the amount of people in each one. You may sleep in another's room, but all belongings must be in your shared room or cabin. Any further questions will be answered by your teachers."

The intercoms turned off and cheers were heard, with some groans and moans here and there.

* * *

"Lu-Chan! Let's go look at the paper! I hope we'll be put together! I'm so excited for the changes! I certainly don't want to end up with any guys. If I do, I'm going to you. NOW, COME ON! LET'S GO LOOK!"

Her face fell as she looked at her group. "Lu-Chan... I'm the only girl in my group! Let me stay with you, please?"

As I my eyes roamed the paper for my name, I found myself in a group of seven, including me. It consisted of me, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Happy, and Carla. I knew everyone except Happy and Carla. Who could that be?

* * *

I called Loke to pick me up from the coffee shop I was at earlier and go back home to pack up my stuff. In order for Loke to not ask questions, I called Levy to bring me back to the agency. Now I'm standing in front of one of the cabin doors. There's were two rooms, each having space for 4 people.

The rest of the group came towards me, their luggage behind them. Erza smiled at me as Natsu and Gray waved. Waving back, Wendy shyly looked away. Two were still missing and I realized that they were actually cats.

"Cats? I don't understand." I said confusingly.

Erza slung her arm over my shoulder. "The blue one is Happy and the white one is Carla. Their breed is Exceed. Pantherlily is also an Exceed. It was an experiment done by the agency. A cat mixed with human and bird genes. More cats were affected but they ran away. It's not contagious."

"Oh, hello there, Happy, Carla." I said as I smiled.

Carla turned her head away and walked to Wendy. Happy snickered and flew over to Natsu's shoulder. "Sunfish Lushy."

My eyes widened and I turned back to the door.

"Hey, at least picking who gets to sleep in which room will be easier, right?" I asked.

Natsu and Gray pointed to each other. "ME?! Share a room with that bastard?! NO WAY!"

I giggled happily. I think we'll get along just fine.

* * *

**In case you guys were wondering, these are the classes.**

**S Class: Erza, Gildarts, Laxus, Macarov, Mirajane, and Mystogan.**

**A Class: Bixlow, Elfman, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and Natsu.**

**B Class: Alzack, Bisca, Cana, Evergreen, Fried, Levy, Lucy, Nab, and Warren.**

**C Class: Carla, Droy, Jet, Lisanna, Pantherlily, Reedus, and Wendy.**

**D Class: Asuka, Happy, Macao, Max, Romeo, and Wakaba.**


End file.
